In accordance with the objectives as outlined in the NCRR Minority initiative: K-12 Teachers and High School Students the broad, long-term objectives and specific aims of the Health Sciences Center Research Apprentice Program (RAP) are: to increase the number of underrepresented students who are interested in pursuing biomedical and behavioral research careers and other health professional careers to increase K-12 pre-and in-service Science teachers awareness of current biomedical and behavioral research concepts and methodologies through placement in experimental activities and seminars The University of Washington Health Sciences Center Schools of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Public Health and Community Medicine have designed in this application an interdisciplinary summer and academic year program which, when combined with existing health science programs will meet and/or exceed, its goal of increasing the number of underrepresented students of color pursuing biomedical and behavioral research and health science careers; and increase scientific literacy of teachers through: student participation in faculty precepted laboratory research projects and related activities for development of the prerequisite academic and experiential skills for pursuing biomedical research or health science careers; strengthening the academic preparation of students of color through development of innovative curriculum unit for infusion into the existing science curriculum; development of "hands-on" experiences and curriculum activities for K through 12 pre- and in-service teachers to promote effective, motivational, and innovative science instruction in the pre-college educational system; and linkages with existing Health Sciences programs for graduate and professional studies in biomedical research and the health sciences